Sunset aimer
by 0rihara
Summary: "Cuando alguien te hace tanto daño es difícil recordar que también es humano" /KENXY- kentin centric/


**Amour Sucré o Corazón de Melón como sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Beemoov y ChiNoMiko. YAOI (chicoxchico) Si este género no te gusta entonces regresa por donde viniste. KENXY.**

* * *

Es un día 15 de Agosto en Paris, y ya son las dos con quince según el reloj. El cielo anuncia un día normal.

Tengo un holló en el pecho, un vacío en mi alma y un sentimiento ausente en mi corazón. La tarde es gris y la tristeza del cielo se abre como una boca de muerto. ¿Has visto alguna vez, en las tiendas de pasada los marcos que venden para la decoración del hogar? Las fotos que exhiben en esos marcos son de familias ridículamente felices, de bebés recién nacidos sonriendo o perros y gatos con mirada cristalina mirando al lente de la cámara. Sin embargo se sienten tan vacías que lo único que quieres hacer es quitar la foto de esa excesiva felicidad irreal y poner una realmente alusiva a la verdad cotidiana.

Así siento tu presencia, fría, obsoleta. Tu sonrisa es falsa, eres un mentiroso con mascara de buen samaritano. Abre tus ojos y dime que observas el reflejo de tu alma, dime si temes o sientes ternura, si tu alma es pura.

Estas...

Como para darte rosas cada cumpleaños que tengas por vivir... y cantarte suavecito una balada de esas de estribillo tarareado y verte cada noche en silencio como se maquillan tus mejillas del rubor nocturno de tus sueños.

Estas…

Como para sentarnos en una vieja banca de parque y hablar durante horas... estas como para ser amado y súbitamente poseída por tus pasiones y libertades... por la poesía y este romance eterno al que llamamos vida.

Estas…

Como para caminar por aquel sendero lleno de sueños muertos que caen de vetustos árboles, donde un beso resume la transición inevitable del tiempo.

Estas…

Como para admirar esa sonrisa falsa que invitas a observar cada día. Eres un cofre vacío de cubierta llamativa pero engañosa. Una trampa, eso eres.

Y no te comprendo del todo, no entiendo como mantienes ese sentimiento de felicidad a cada persona con la que te cruces, no lo comprendo.

Me dices que me quieres a mí, pero les regales sonrisas y tiempo a otros, palabras de ánimo a seres que probablemente no te importen en lo absoluto, ¿Por qué? Sinceramente no te comprendo.

Y tu voz, suave y burlona, molesta, eres infantil y travieso. Molesto, molesto, molesto.

No te soporto.

Te veo cruzando el pasillo cargando una caja de cartón con instrumentos de arte que se asoman de ella, ahí está otra vez, tu risa inocente y despreocupada inunda el corredor, incluso le robas una carcajada al pelirrojo y una medio sonrisa a Lysandro que son las personas que te acompañan en tu trayecto, la pequeña chica de pelo morado se engancha de tu brazo. No la alejas.

Molesto, molesto, molesto.

No te soporto.

-¿Cómo se le quita la voz a una persona?-

-¿He?-

El rubio deja su libro de pasta negra en la madera de su pupitre. Esos ojos de iris azul claro de un frio calculador me observan de manera curiosa. Mis ojos esmeraldas vuelven a observar el pasillo vacío por el cual pasaron las personas no hace mucho.

-La voz, ¿Cómo se consigue quitar la voz a una persona?-

-¿Ahora te interesa la anatomía humana?- Dijo después una risa suave se escapó de sus labios, se paró con delicadeza del asiento y camino tarareando una canción desconocida mientras observaba con detenimiento los libros que cubrían el librero de rojo caoba adornando la sala de delegados.

-La voz.- Dijo Nathaniel.- Proviene de las cuerdas que están localizadas justo encima de la tráquea.- Sus delgados dedos pasaron por los libros hasta que encontró lo que buscaba, era un libro de amarillas páginas y pasta verde oscura, lo abrió y empezó a hojearlo pasando las páginas de donde salían pequeñas virutas de polvo. - Las cuerdas se encuentran dentro de la laringe. –

-Aquí, mira.- Dijo para en seguida colocar el libro frente mi pupitre, señalando la imagen de una garganta humana, señalando las partes que la componen. - La voz se produce en la laringe, que es una estructura con unos cartílagos flexibles que son el soporte de las cuerdas vocales. Estas cuerdas vocales están formadas por unos músculos finos, que dispuestos en posición horizontal forman una 'V'. –

Observe la imagen que me había señalado y no dije nada más. Él se volvió de nuevo al escritorio y revolvió entre los cajones de este. Yo, por mi parte comencé a leer el libro. Pasaron aproximadamente cinco minutos cuando el rubio coloco frente a mis ojos una cuchilla de fina hoja de plata reluciente. Se veía filosa.

Observe como iba dejando la cuchilla arriba de la página del libro.

-Tengo que irme a casa, nos vemos.-

No dijo nada más, se alejó de ahí. Toma la daga entre mis mano por un momento, el metal era frio y brillaba como el oro. Si, seguro era filoso. Era justo lo que necesitaba.

* * *

Que irónica es la vida, cuando encuentras la ignorancia del amor en un millar de segundo lo sabes todo y al otro darías lo que fuera por no saber nada. Porque en sus labios la vida dejó de ser vida, y la muerte una palabra. Ignorante, inconsciente, afligida tu ironía incesante en este mundo hiriente.

La puesta del sol pinta de un rojo melancólico el pasillo que recorro. Esos rayos de luz que se cuelan por la puerta le dan forma a la sombra oscura que da la señal de mi presencia.

Tu rostro iluminado de esa sonrisa me recibe en el lumbral de ese salón de clases.

-Kentin, mira hice un dibujo como esos que violeta hace.-

Mire el dibujo en ese lienzo que sostenía de forma jovial. La hermosa rosa de un color azul que exhibías en ese lienzo. Con pinceladas toscas, de principiante, pero la pieza muestra tanto sentimiento, todo ese sentimiento que alberga tu alma.

-Está lindo.- Le alague.

-¿¡En serio crees eso?! ¡Que amable de tu parte!- Ho, esa voz que tanto me molesta ahora resuena en mis tímpanos, tan molesta. –Te haré uno especial para ti, ¿Qué te gustaría que pintase para ti Kentin?-

Un cosquilleo me invadió la columna y después el esófago, quise sonreír, y creo que así lo hice pues él me miro de forma aún más brillante. - Ho, deberías sonreír más seguido ken, ¡Ya sé! Te pintare una gran galleta de esas que comes tanto.-

Él se dio la vuelta y miro por la ventana.

-Ya está oscureciendo, ¿Viste pasar a mi hermano por ahí?-

Negué con la cabeza levemente.

-Idiota, no sé si ya se fue o seguirá vagando.-

-Alexy.-

El volvió la mirada y se cruzó con la mía. Sus ojos de ese tono tan confuso, no era rosa no era purpura. No lo entiendo, juro que no lo entiendo.

-Cállate solo por un segundo ¿sí?- Él abrió sus ojos sorprendido y luego bajo la mirada apenado. Asintió y no dijo nada.

Así, no comprendo por qué lo hace. Tomo su rostro entre mis manos, no comprendo. Ahora mi mira y me dedica una sonrisa.

Comencé a mirar tu sonrisa, aquella que me das cada día y me perdí por un instante en mis adentros, podría mi corazón haber dejado de palpitar y yo hubiera seguido brotando rocíos tenues de mis ojos pálidos y sin vida por su inconsciente e incomprensible manera de amar que ni el más mínimo sonido podía distraer.

Y no puedo evitar besarle, como hace más de tres meses atrás. No puedo evitar buscarlo cuando está solo, esperando y ansiando ese momento para poder acorralarlo. Y siempre lo permite. Siempre que me dice que me quiere y a los dos minutos está hablando y riendo con alguien más que no soy yo. Eso, no lo comprendo. Es molesto.

Algo nos escusa, nos enlaza y nos pierde y apenas entendemos el fragor de un beso, su ironía, su sarcasmo... cuan profundo hemos llegado con estas alas, cuan pedante y lúgubre es el cielo que nos tapa. Ahora, mírame a los ojos y callemos un rato, recorres tu mirada entre mis labios y los ves secos, respiras mi alma y tu esencia despierta, baila, susurra versos y entonces reímos...

Observo tu cuello blanco y suave, lo acaricio y tu risa suave cesa. No deseo compartirte, y mucho menos deseo que cualquiera pueda disfrutar de tu voz, que es mía.

Tu sonrisa vacía para los demás me repugna, tu amabilidad, tus gestos. Eres desagradable.

Al envolver mi boca de amarga letanía surge libación de sensaciones sempiternas, que se mezclan con una triza de sosiego y se torna tenue e insignificante, después de haber concebido aquella intensificación de brío en mi pecho, tantas emociones que afloran desde lo más profundo de mí ser, tantas sensaciones que tú me causas.

Y he muerto en medio de mi humanidad, en putrefacción de lo que algunos llaman amor, he muerto insolente a un Dios, recordando de apoco la figura de tu silueta, buscando la armonía perfecta de tu voz. Te tomo por el cabello de forma agresiva, me miras. Esos ojos de color inclasificable se llenan de cristalinas lágrimas blanquecinas.

La fría daga de brillante color plata se refleja en la tenue oscuridad del salón de clases, tus ojos se abren sorprendido, musitas algo en voz baja, tu respiración es agitada. Sonrió y recorro con el filo de la cuchilla el camino que recorrió una de tus lágrimas. Ho, no te preocupes querido, no planeo arruinar tu rostro de ángel. Tu voz es lo que busco.

-P-por favor…-

-Shhh.- Murmure colocando el filo plateado sobre sus labios. -¿Quieres que alguien nos escuche?-

Sentí su cuerpo temblar contra el mío, ¿asustado? Ángel mío, no deberías temer de mí, no te haré daño lo prometo. Confía en mi amor, lo tengo calculado, si algo sale mal te pido perdón de ante mano.

El arma en mis manos se fue enterrando en tu cuello, tu piel blanca se fue tiñendo de rojo. Una delgada línea de tinte carmesí fue bajando por tu garganta. ¿Por qué no gritabas? ¿Por qué no luchabas? ¿Eras tus labios lo que besaba ahora? ¿Eras tus gritos desesperados lo que se ahogaban en mi boca?

La daga salió volando lejos de mi alcance, tus manos fueron las que me golpearon, tus piernas fueron las que intentaron salir corriendo.

Resbalaste a mitad del camino con tu propia sangre. Las baldosas fueron un charco de color rojo brillante y tosías iracundo, daba la impresión que te ahogabas. Observe tu cuerpo temblar sin control y las lágrimas se mezclaban con el rojo.

-Eres un niño malo.- Dije y me acerque a ti. Intentaste gatear fuera en cuanto me viste acercarme, sonreí de lado al ver que volvías a resbalar. Te toma del cabello para que pudieras verme de frente, al jalar de esa forma la herida en tu cuello se abrió más. Tus delgada manos fueron directo a mi mano entre tus hebras azules, intentando en un inútil esfuerzo por soltarlas.

Tenía que encontrar la forma en que dejaras de moverse, solté tu pelo y tú bajaste la cabeza. Comenzaste a llorar de forma más fuerte.

-Alexy, cariño. No llores por favor.- Lo tome de la barbilla y le limpie sus sucias mejillas con mi pulgar. –Solo quiero que sepas que se siente, para que me pidas perdón.-

-N-no m-e to…Toques.-

Rodee su cuello con mis manos y comencé a apretar. Alexy comenzó a revolverse de forma desesperada en su lugar, arrodillado y jadeante, mis manos se comenzaban a manchar de sangre también. Maldito… Maldita sea. Aprieta más fuerte.

-detente… por favor.- Susurro, su voz tartamudeaba y se ahogaba, su cuerpo dejaba de moverse poco a poco. –Ken… tin… por… favor…-

-Deja de hablar, serás mi lindo ángel sin voz ¿No es genial?- Deje de apretar y solté su cuello, él cayo sin más sobre el suelo. Aún me miraba, aún estaba consiente pero ya no podía moverse, sus fuerzas de habían ido.

-Tu piel se hace azul y no te vez tan mal.- Dije y camine hasta alcanzar la daga que ahora estaba no muy lejos de mi alcance. –El rojo te sienta muy bien cariño, nunca antes lo había notado.-

Regrese mi vista a ti y aun seguías en la misma posición, recostado en las baldosas del salón de clases. Camine hasta él y me incline sobre su rostro. – marchita flor que en tus ojos apagados no radica el mismo brillo característico tan tuyo, eso me molesta.-

El filo de la cuchilla de metal se adentró poco a poco en tu laringe, sabía que sentías dolor, soltabas ligeros sollozos casi imperceptibles que se confundían con el pasar del viento. Tu cuerpo rígido no luchaba y tus ojos me miraban sin verme.

-Así, quieto y sin reprochar es como te quiero amor mío~ y no necesitas hablar mucho menos a los demás.-

Mientras hacia el trabajo comencé a cantarte una canción de cuna para tratar de relajarte.

Como enamorarme de alguien cuya esencia es la inocencia en sus ojos, cuando su ser me brinda lo más real de su esencia, yo no tenía alternativa, me era inevitable amarlo.

Nunca entendí las lágrimas de felicidad hasta hoy. Comprendí que es inevitable también hallar esa pizca de nostalgia en un momento de felicidad infinita. Entendí la dulzura de tus labios y el roce de tus rígidas manos que me hacían temblar cada vez que de mi conciencia salía una incoherencia entonces reaccione y comprendí que me llevaste a la locura por tu amor.

La daga en mis manos brillaba junto con el carmesí que lo decoraba. Escuche pasos en el pasillo, escuche las gotas de lluvia que chocaba con fuerza en la ventana, incluso escuche la respiración agitada que Alexy soltaba, sus ojos aún me observaban. El charco de sangre bajo nosotros se hacía cada vez más grande.

Mira tú ignorancia, mira tú estupidez, mira la bajes a la que has llegado, mira tu cara tan lastimada de las mentiras y los recuerdos. Deja de sufrir por un alma y corazón errante que nunca fue tuyo, lo único que esperaba con lágrimas rotas era que su locura de amor sucediera, bien ya hice lo que querías.

Me enderece poco a poco y sin más me dirigí a la salida. La daga aún estaba en mis manos la sangre aún resbalaba de esta y mis pasos se dirigieron a la lluvia que trataría de limpiar la evidencia roja de lo sucedido hacia unos momentos atrás.

La lluvia no ayuda jamás.

No.

* * *

**Si llegaron hasta este punto, ¡Bien! Son geniales. **

**En un lugar vi que decían que Kentin era yangire, así que me decidí a escribir de eso, no se si me quedo bien o no, por favor quisiera saber sus comentarios ^^ **

**Escribiré**** otra parte. ¡Gracias por leer! **


End file.
